


Can I Kiss You?

by snowpuffle



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blankets, Boys Kissing, Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Frank Iero is a Sweetheart, Gerard Way is a Sweetheart, Kissing, M/M, Shy Frank Iero, Shy Gerard Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 09:58:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15970001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowpuffle/pseuds/snowpuffle
Summary: “Would you mind if I kissed you?”Huge, disbelieving eyes blinked back at him. “You want to?”“Y- Yes. Yes, I do want to.”





	Can I Kiss You?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [it's like pemdas, right?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15924581) by [casualmarches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/casualmarches/pseuds/casualmarches). 



> i read this fic and i really wanted to write stuff with blankets, even if they aren't primarily part of the story ,, here u go

The boys were cuddled up in fluffy blankets, Frank’s tummy turning circles as he fidgeted on the couch next to Gerard. _Dracula_ was playing on the old black and white TV in front of them, Frank noticing how the occasional bursts of static would leave flickering shadows on Gerard’s face and almost, _almost_ , make him look menacing. Okay, only if you were squinting really hard and crossed your eyes.

 

Frank turned his gaze away from Gerard when someone on the screen screamed, the titular _Dracula_ closing in on them. Ever since Mikey had introduced Frank to his older brother, he’d been head over heels, but Frank had convinced himself that Gerard was too nice to him because he was, A) a sweet person and, B) his little brother’s best friend.

 

The only trouble was, Frank had a feeling that he wasn’t just crushing on Gerard anymore. Every time he saw the dorky angel in the halls, he had the strongest urge to wrap him in a bear hug and never let go. Whenever Gerard would worry about people at school, bullying him for the pink sweaters or baby blue socks that he’d been ecstatic about buying, Frank would spend hours comforting him, really not bothered about what he was blowing off as long as he could make Gerard smile again. He would lay awake at night, thinking about the times when they curled up to watch movies, Gerard tracing featherlight touches across his tattoos when he thought Frank had fallen asleep.

 

It was in this moment, watching Gerard mouth the words along with the actors while he squeezed Frank’s hand, that he realised he loved him.

 

“Hey.”

 

Gerard tore his eyes from the gruesome scene, a sweet smile gracing his plump face as he acknowledged Frank. All Frank could think was that he looked like a literal cherub, rosy cheeks and all.

 

Lifting his blanket to wrap over his shoulders, he turned to face Gerard, cross-legged on the couch. “Can I ask you something?”

 

Gerard looked a tiny bit concerned, but nodded anyway. “Sure, Frankie.”

 

Avoiding Gerard’s eyes, he took a deep breath in. “Would you mind if I kissed you?”

 

Huge, disbelieving eyes blinked back at him. “You want to?”

 

“Y- Yes. Yes, I do want to.” Frank gulped, face burning with embarrassment. After a minute of silence, Frank was seriously regretting saying anything at all.

 

“Okay then.” It was a shy whisper, but Frank’s heart jumped. Gerard was staring back at him, a pink blush spreading across his cheeks and nose as he chewed his bottom lip. Gently, Frank brought a hand up to his jaw, thumb stroking the soft skin while he leaned in close.

 

The couch dipped in the centre as they both leaned in, but Gerard’s eyes were closed and Frank was taking a moment to stare at the way his eyelashes rested against his cheeks. Frank’s shaking hands became steadier the more Gerard leaned into his touch, the positive response making his chest swell.

 

“Frank?” Now they were nose-to-nose, both smiling like little kids. Frank was so caught up taking in the sight before him that he didn’t hear Gerard until he giggled, repeating his name a third time.

 

“Frank.” Gerard’s warm breath breezed over Frank’s skin as Frank hummed in reply.

 

“You’re supposed to - you gotta, uh, move forward a tiny bit.” A warm hand came up to rest on the back of Frank’s neck, fingers lodging themselves in the dark curls.

 

“I know,” He whispered, grinning, “You’re just so beautiful.” The fingers in his hair began tracing swirling circles at the base of his neck, goosebumps erupting down his back. Frank fought the butterflies in his stomach as he pressed his lips against the other boy’s, soft and tentative.

 

As Gerard smiled against his lips, Frank quickly grew more confident, the initial rush of anticipation dissolving into pure, unrivalled joy. He snaked his arms around Gerard’s waist, easily lifting the other up to sit comfortably in his lap, Gerard’s feet swinging off the couch as they kissed. It was perfect.

 

The blankets fell off their shoulders into a soft pile around them on the couch, Frank feeling the soft fur grazing his back as his shirt began to ride up. Lips moving against each others, both were so absorbed in the moment that they didn’t hear the front door swing open as Mikey announced his arrival. Breaking free to get a breath of air, Frank grinned at Gerard perched in his lap, flustered and blushing as he stumbled over his words.

 

“Ahem, Lovebirds.”

 

Both heads swiveled towards the awkward cough, only to be met with a smirk from Mikey. His arm was over the shoulders of somebody Frank didn’t know.

 

“Oh! Hi, Pete.” Gerard gave Mikey and Pete a small, embarrassed wave, before burying his face in Frank’s shoulder and mumbling, “Moment is _gone_ ,” against his shirt.

 

Frank just sighed while petting Gerard’s hair, giving Pete and the ever-so-smug Mikey a nod before they turned down the hallway.

**Author's Note:**

> How the flying fuck do you describe someone kissing someone else holy fuckin shit !!!!!!


End file.
